


Emerged

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [164]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Wes being lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerged

“I don’t feel like doing anything today.” Wes rolled over on his bunk, facing away from Hobbie. “I think I’ll sleep for a bit longer.”

Hobbie was looking concerned. It wasn’t often that he had more energy than Wes, even when he got to bed at a reasonable time and Wes was out all night. This lack of energy and a lack of desire to be doing anything was strange. “Are you sick?”

Wes mumbled something and snuggled into his blankets further, so Hobbie took it as a maybe and stood. “Well, let me know if you need anything, I’ve got some reading to do for later.” He shrugged at the lack of response and left the bedroom.

Hours later, or so it felt, Wes emerged from his room. His hair was rumpled and his bed clothes were wrinkled, and there was a crease from his pillow across his left cheek. “Why did you let me sleep so long?”

Hobbie’s eyebrow quirked up, “I let you? You were the one who went back to bed after I made breakfast this morning. I thought that you had plans for the day, but you were tired.”

Wes shrugged, “Yeah, I guess I was. It just seems like a waste of a day off.”

“Well, I bet it’s still better than being wasted on a day off.” Hobbie smirked, “Though you’ve done that too.”

“Far more often,” Wes nodded and sunk down on the couch across from Hobbie’s chair. “So, wanna do something fun?”

“Not until you comb your hair. It looks like Ewoks were making nests in it.” Hobbie gestured toward the refresher, “Get ready and I’ll call to see if anyone else wants to join us.”


End file.
